The True Enemy
by YuukiTheArtist
Summary: What do you do when you're alone for a long time? You start getting desperate, that's what. Then, something bad happens. But what if it's something that makes you disappear? Then, you can't do anything more. rated T because i'm paranoid. My very first fanfic so be nice, please. All flames will be used to roast marshmallows for delicious s'mores.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this is obviously my very first fanfiction, so don't yell at me for how bad its written or the fact that it's a common story line at first. But, it will get better later. I usually write the chapters at school, so I'll try to update as much as I can. **_

_**So, at least try to enjoy this story. No flames please. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters except for my OCs and plot line. Anything that does not belong to me belongs to their respectful owners. **_

_** Prologue:**_

It was a disaster. Everyone was fighting. Friend against friend. Brother against Brother. That is, until a fort crumbled. Only then did the fighting stop.

It was quiet, people waiting in the deafening silence. They looked at one another, daring the others to fire the ammo first. One leader, the one with the still standing fort, walked towards the other, snow crunching underneath his boots. His team followed behind, wary of the opposing.

When they got over to the other side, they stared one another down. Then they busted into laughter.

"That was the best snowball fight I've had in a while." Said the winning leader. As his mouth opened into a smile you could see a gap, indicating a lost tooth with the adult starting to come in. His smile brightened up his face from the playful scowl before, brightening up his brown eyes in the process. The laughter that emanated from him bounced his brown hair.

"Good fight, Jamie" said the other leader. This one was a girl.

"Thanks, Pippa. You too." He told her as he walked forward to shake her hand. As her hand met his, she pulled him in for a hug.

"What're you two doing? Peace treaty? Come on! That's not fun at all!" said a deeper voice that didn't belong to any of the kids.

Pippa and Jamie broke apart with record speed. As they turned to look at the newcomer they had blushed on their faces. The newcomer chuckled at them in amusement.

Finally, they turned around all the way while looking at the ground. They looked up and all they saw was a snowball coming at each one of their faces before they were on the ground. Then, groaning, they both used their arms and sat up. More laughter followed.

"That was funny! You two should have seen your faces!" Laughed the newcomer.

Jamie, not wanting to back down and admit defeat so easily, got up fully on his feet, forming a snowball.

"Jack! You are _SO _going to get it!" he yelled.

The newcomer, now known as Jack, dodged the snowball easily while laughing with joy. This ended up with another snowball fight, only it was everyone (who could see him) against Jack.

"Jack, just because you're a winter spirit doesn't mean you can avoid every single snowball." Laughed Jamie. As to prove his point, Jack got hit with almost all the snowballs that were pelted at him.

"Yeah, okay. You got me. But don't let that ego get too high, or your head will explode." Jack teased, giving Jaime a noogie after setting his staff down.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny." Jamie retorted after he finally got out of Jacks' death grip.

"I thought it was." Obviously Jack was very amused. You could practically _feel_ the happiness radiating off of him in waves.

"So, who's up for some more fun?" Jack asked, raising his voice.

Everyone cheered. The kids who couldn't see Jack had left before the snowball fight, mumbling about how crazy they are for talking to air.

"Come on!" Jack called as he jogged ahead, staff in hand, deeper into the park doing what he does best; making kids laugh and have fun.

******Oh lovely line break*****

Along the tree line of the woods sat a girl on a low branch in a tree. If you could see her, you would be able to see the sad slouch in her shoulders or downward curve in her mouth. Or maybe even the see the tears collecting in her light blue eyes.

She looked at the spirit with envy of being seen. Not even many other spirits bother with her presence.

Sighing, she stood up and walked along the length of the branch. Getting closer to the trunk of the tree, she grabbed her staff. Jumping down to the ground she landed with a grunt. Then, she set off deeper into the woods in the opposite direction of the group. Looking back once more, she smiled sadly, then turned back. Disappearing into the trees, she failed to notice the pair of electric blue eyes staring after her in curiosity.

_**So, I hope it was good. Well, good enough anyways. R&R and ill see you as soon as I can**_


	2. Chapter 2

___**Okay, so this is obviously published a little later than I would hope it would be. But, I probably shouldn't have picked during the week to post chapters because I AM a Junior in High School and that calls for lots of homework and tests. Most of my homework happens to land on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so after this chapter, I will post Sunday as I already have in mind what I'm going to have happen in chapter three. I hope you like and enjoy. **_

_** Oh! I'm glad I look over this doc. a second time! I wanted to make a shout-out to my very first and only reviewer so far, NursingStudent! I really appreciate the review. Thank you for the compliments and I hope I will be able to write more stories too. Also, thank you for the follow Nursing Student and the follow/fav from PharaohsLuver! I really appreciate it.**_

_** Alright, enough of me rambling. On with the fanfiction that I hope I don't ruin! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians nor the characters or plotline of the movie. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OCs and plotline for this story. **_

**Chapter 3: Who is she? **

The forest was quiet. Quiet enough to hear the wind rustling the branches. Footsteps could also be heard, snow making noise from being compacted underfoot. It was light though, hinting that there wasn't much weight being applied to the snow.

Jack sighed as he got deeper and deeper into the woods, not finding what, or who, ha was looking for. He's been looking for it, her, for over an hour now. Looking for another 10 minutes, he threw his arms up in the air in frustration.

"How could one person disappear so quickly without a trace!" he hollered. Oh well. Not like anybody could hear him at this hour. Jamie and his friends went inside a while ago as it was getting colder and darker. Since then, after some self-convincing, he had been looking.

"Goddammit!" he cussed. Yes, Jack does cuss, just not around the other guardians or children. Setting a bad example and all that.

"I didn't know the Great Jack Frost had a potty mouth." Said a small voice behind him.

Jack whirled around to find out who it was, staff ready to attack. His breathing was a little ragged as he searched the shadows. That was all you could hear until a girls laughter floated and reflected through the trees.

Suddenly, he felt someone tap him on his should and he whirled around again, only to find a girl there standing about 3 feet away from him. Smiling, she laughed. She was wearing a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and had flats on her feet. While looking her over Jack concluded that she was no threat, but that didn't mean that he let his guard down.

"Awwwh, are you looking for little ol' me? I feel honored, Popsicle!" she laughed and feigned surprise, her green eyes alight with mischief and her short blond hair bouncing with her head. Well, the shorter side, anyways. One side of her head held long bangs that went down to just past her chin. The rest was like Jacks hair, only a little longer.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he caught on to what she had called him. "Popsicle?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you're a winter spirit. So wouldn't you be naturally cold?" she asked with confusion, thinking she had the wrong person. Jack, seeing this play out in facial expressions, answered, " Don't worry, you got Jack Frost. And yes, my body temperature is naturally cold. Then it was his turn to look confused. "Not that very many people know that. So how do you, someone I've never met, know?"

"Oh, I've been around for a while."

"Exactly how long is a while?"

She raised her eyes and started counting with her fingers, like she was actually thinking about it!

"Try 127 years, give or take." She said with a straight face. How, Jack will never know. "Any more questions?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't believe I got your name." he said. She chuckled.

"….. It's Yule"

"Yule?"

"You mean you've never seen a Yule Festival? Wow, for someone older than me, I'd think you'd known more about things that happen within your element." She looked at him like he had grown a second head.

Yule Festival. That sounded familiar to Jack, but he couldn't quite place it. So he just answered with an 'I-Don't-Care' tone. "Nope, never heard of it. Care to explain?"

Yule had a disbelieving look on her face. Then, her entire demeanor went from arrogant to one of sadness. "Oh, ok." She began to turn and walk away. "I'm not explaining anything to you. You're going to have to find it out on your own." Then she began walking away. Before she could get too far, she stopped. "I can give you a hint though. Today is December 15th. The annual festival for this hemisphere is in 6 days, If you can figure it out beforehand, great. Come and find me. But if not.." She trailed off. "If not, don't bother looking for me. Because you won't find me."

She walked the rest of the way into the woods, disappearing from sight before Jack could say anything else. Jack, being smart, stood there as she walked away. When the girl, Yule, had turned his back on him, he felt stupid. It was the girl eh saw earlier!

This excited him. Now more wandering through the woods for pointless reasons! Although he didn't know it yet, looking for Yule wasn't exactly a pointless reason to be searching. But, he'll find that out later on that this was when their destinies started to intertwine.

Calling on the wind, he decided to leave Burgess and follow the direction of the sun. He wanted to get his mind off Yule for a while. It started to dampen his mood. He decided to go to Russia and play some jokes. So with that, he lifted up into the skies and left.

*****Lovely Line Break*****

Yule walked through the woods. She sighed in relief as she saw Jas pass above her, a concentrated look on his face. This was obviously why nobody ever saw her! Not everyone knows to stop and celebrate Yuletide anymore. Their daily lives getting in the way. Life now-a-days moved too fast for Yule, she couldn't keep up. People need to stop and smell the roses!

"Agh!" Yule yelled, throwing her hands up in the air and falling back into the snow. It's comforting embrace soothing her tense body. "I swear! I am going to pummel the next person who I hear say they don't know what Yuletide is!" yelling in anger. She was getting tired of it.

Soon though, she fell asleep gazing up at the moon through the branches of the many tree branches as its light shined down on her in, what she wants to interpret it as, protection.

****Time Skip****

A drop of water hit her one the cheek. Sighing, she curled into herself as she was laying on her side, and made baby dinosaur noises, indication she didn't want the be woken up. Another drop. Wait, drop?

She bolted up and looked around. It was mid-day, and it was pretty warm. Warmer than it should be. Then, she noticed it. The snow was melting.

Panicking, she got up and ran towards the lake. Her lake. She wanted to see something. Hoping this wasn't real. And for once, hoping she wasn't right. Her hope was shot down once she reached the lake. There was no longer ice on the surface. Just a sheet of murky water. Looking at the trees' branches, she gasped. There were buds growing on them! Something was not right. Yuletide hasn't even happened yet. There should be at least 2-3 feet of snow!

Okay, maybe that was an over exaggeration, but still! She needed to find Jack. After having her little panic attack, she turned and ran through the trees towards the town. She called on the Northern Winds to bring her staff. She might need it. After grabbing it, she made a sheet of ice and jumped onto it and boarded thorough the air. She found this to be faster for emergencies, like today.

She flew around town, looking for Jack. She had no luck. Why did she always have the worst luck ever? Sighing, she continued to look for the other. Just as she was giving up, a small house could be seen. It wasn't anything special. Just a small house for one person, maybe two people. She sat on the roof. Unlike Jack, she couldn't handle any heat at all. She was beginning to get tired. It must have been over 40 degrees F!

Feeling more energy drain out of her, she laid down and started to fall asleep. Her eyelids were so heavy. Still slightly panting and sweating, ewe, she passed out in the mercy of the sun that was sitting up in the cloudless blue sky. If you looked, you could see what looked like the sun smirking faintly down at her, or maybe it was just her imagination.

"Yule!" she thought she heard Jack call her name. Again, her imagination. Maybe she was going crazy. Sinking into the darkness, she laughed as it grasped her and pulled her deeper.

Then, Nothing.

_**Okay, so I wanted to say something before ending the chapter. My writing style changes as I write and it really depends on the mood. Like my drawings, I can never write in the same exact style for a while unless I'm in a good mood. **_

_**On that note, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R and I will have chapter three up by Saturday-Sunday. And I might also post a link in here leading you to one of my accounts, not DeviantArt, and show you how I described Yule. Once I get her drawn that is. **_

_**Oh! And I don't know if there is anything called the Yule Festival or anything similar to it or not. Would someone be willing to look that up for me? I'm bad with looking up info. If not, that's fine. But Yuletide defiantly exists, though**_

_**See ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'M ALIVE!_**

**_Hey guys, sorry for the obviously reeeeally late update. I ran into some personal problems then midterms came up and I'm not the best at doing homework aaaannnddd…. Yeah… This chapter is probably really bad.. Anyways, until school is out, my updates will be sporadic and not consistent. That and I had major writers block. Like, everything I even wrote down ended up in the trash. Not to mention my English teacher being a bitch…. Yeah…. These probably just sound like excuses so, I'll leave you to decide if I'm telling you the truth or not…._**

**_ANYWHO: I will be changing the name and summary of this fanfiction… I kinda lost the idea of what it WAS supposed to be. So it will be changed according to my new plot… hehehehehehe_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or any of the characters in it. I only own my plot, OCs, my laptop, and the notebook that I write this thing in. **

To say Noelle is bored was an understatement. She sat at the way of the back of the class, ear buds in, listening to the mumbling of the teacher that somehow pierced through her music. It was all she heard; mumbling. She couldn't stand to care about anything the geometry teacher was talking about. It's not like she was going to use any of the material in her life. Her job was, and will forever be, a waitress at the local Chinese restaurant; considering it the only one in her small town.

She sighed, putting her head into her hand and closed her eyes. She had a killer headache; been getting quite frequently. She just blames them on her teachers.

The faint sound of the bell ringing got to her ears and her, along with the rest of the students, got up and packed her stuff. Walking out of the classroom after grabbing her phone and backpack, she struggled with her jacket. Finally getting it on (the evil little thing hates her) she turned up her music even louder, if that was possible.

Noelle walked down the hall, ignoring people, being anti-social, and walked out the door. It was starting to snow. Sighing at her unfortunate bad stroke of luck as she could have gotten a ride with one of her classmates, she started the trek home. She hoped her phones battery could survive.

Halfway home she stopped at the park, feeling her legs start of wobble and get tired. It's harder than it looks, walking through snow. Almost like walking in water. You have to go slower than usual or else you won't have the energy to stick it out. She sat on the bench with the smallest amount of the accumulating snow, sighing and watching her breath ghost in the air before disappearing.

She really didn't want to go home. She didn't want to listen to her mother banter to her new boyfriend on how useless he was with her and her siblings, because most of the time it was true. She couldn't find a good guy to settle down with to save her life. Having being the oldest of the 'litter', Noelle's mother had her when she was just 17. Her father didn't want anything to do with her mother once he found out she was pregnant, claiming that it wasn't his child. Her grandparents call her the bastard child that should not be in this world. Like Noelle cares what they think of her.

'I can't go home just yet. I need to get groceries for supper tonight. Dammit my phone won't survive that long.' She though sadly.

She really couldn't live without her music. It was her life, her entire world. Listening to Asian boy bands sing about love and friendship was more awesome than it sounded. The sound that they had in their voices just kept pulling her back, no matter how much she tried to escape. Once you're in it, there's no way out. Of course, she would never voice what kind of music she listens to. Listening to music that was not of her country was unthinkable here. The little American music she listened to were bands like Metallica or Guns'n Roses. Other ones include the Eagles, Chicago, and many more. Yes, she mainly loves the oldies. So what?

Finding energy to actually get up and do some manual labor, she started walking towards the nearest grocery store. She didn't hear the warning yell through her loud music before someone rammed into her back knocking her over and making her phone go flying dragging her ear buds with it. Going from the world of loud music to almost quietness, with the exception of heavy breathing, was shocking.

Groaning, Noelle lifter her face out the cold snow, sniffling and sneezing. Then, she felt a she felt a pain in her back. "owww.." Yep, that was going to leave a bruise.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" yelled a girls voice. Footsteps started getting closer in a pattern that suggested running. Then, they stopped in front of her.

Looking up, Noelle saw feet clad in flats. The legs belonging to the feet had skinny jeans. She couldn't look any further because, well, she couldn't bend her head (or her back) at an angle. She pushed herself up up a little and brought her legs in, so she was sitting on her knees. Noelle shook the snow out of her hair, not bothering to wipe her face off as it wouldn't help with her snow covered gloves.

A hand suddenly shot in front of her face. It took her a minute, be she figured out that whoever this was wanted to help her up, so she took it and pulled herself up while the person pulled. Getting up on her feet, she stumbled, then brushed the snow off of the front of her torso and pant legs. Dammit, now she's going to _have_ to go home._ Just great_.

She decided to get a better look at this person, and was surprised to find a young girl, well, younger than Noelle was, anyways.. The girl was wearing a long-sleeved black V-kneck shirt that accompanied her jeans and flats. Blonde hair adorned her head and one side framed her face, which was pretty round but angular at the same time. Blue eyes stared at her in what she believed to be looking her over.

"… Hey, sorry again. I didn't see you there. I was trying to hide from someone." She started apologizing in a voice that didn't fit what she looked like. When Noelle didn't show any form of acknowledgement, she started panicking, thinking that all was not forgiven. Noelle saw this and came out of her musings, only to find the girl panicking and sputtering out apology after apology.

"It alright!" Noelle blurted out. This got the girl to stop. "Seriously, it's fine. It was just an accident." The girl visibly relaxed.

"I… I did try to warn you though. It might have been last minute, but I tried to warn you before I crashed." There was a hidden meaning behind the words 'before I crashed', but Noelle didn't dwell on it.

"Aha sorry about that…" She trailed off, scratching her chin with her pointer finger. "I didn't hear anything. I have a tendency to tune the rest of the world out when my earphones are plugged in." Then she realized. "Oh no! My phone! Where is it?" Now it was her turn to panic. Noelle looked around frantically trying to locate a black dot against the white landscape. She did not however. Crap, how was she going to explain this to her mother?

"Oh, you mean this?" The girl handed out her other hand which held Noelle's phone and ear buds, music still blaring through them. Her phone was alright! She quickly grabbed her phone out of the girls hand and turned the music off, then did the strangest thing – she started to nuzzle the thing!

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost this thing!" she thanked the girl.

"It's no problem really. It flew out of your hand when I crashed into you…" The girl was embarrassed. Noelle was acting like she just saved her world.

"You want to elaborate on why someone is chasing you." Noelle asked, eyebrow cocked, remembering what the girl had said just moments before.

"Someone is chasing after me… because I was worrying them. I wouldn't answer any questions and ran. Hiding from this person is like a mother trying to hide from her child when she wants a little alone time; the child always finds their mother." She laughed and smiled sadly.

"Hmmmm." She looked at the ground thoughtfully. Then, you could practically see a light bulb turn on above her head. "You're coming with me." She declared and the girl looked at her with surprise. "What?" She asked, but Noelle didn't hear her.

Looking at the sky Noelle saw it was starting to get a little dark. Looking at her phone for the time, she cried out in surprise. "Eh? No way! It's already almost four?" School got out at 3:15 and halfway home was like 15 minutes. Noelle sighed. "Looks like it won't be what I want to eat tonight…" She looked a little sad about this. "Oh well, I'll have it tomorrow." She then looked at the girl. "What do you think about doing a little shopping with me?"

The girl looked a little surprised at the offer. Yes, she _was_ trying to get away from someone, but still it was too random and too sudden. "Eeer, suuurre.. I guess. As long as he doesn't find me." She answered reluctantly, a little confused as to why a stranger was helping her out.

"Oooohh you said 'he' this time. Who is it, your boyfriend? Brother? Grandfather? Agh, Grandfather wouldn't make sense… Maybe a diabolical leader who is trying to force you to marry him… No, that can't be it. Too cliché… Oh well…" Noelle continued to ramble on then stopped. This girl would need a disguise. She got to thinking. Then, taking off her beanie and glasses, she put them on the girl.

"Eh, what are you doing?" Noelle cried out while taking off the glasses. They weren't prescription like she thought they'd be.

"Well, if you want to successfully get away from this guy then you need a way for him not to recognize you..." She said as she continued to take off her jacket. "Here, put this on." She stated – no, ordered – while handing the jacket out to the girl.

"But what about you? Aren't you going to be cold?" She reluctantly took the jacket out of Noelle's hands.

Noelle scoffed. "I sleep with the window wide open in a tank-top and short-shorts. I think I'll be fine." She had on her favorite Tinkerbelle shirt that looked like a green long-sleeved shirt underneath and a white short-sleeved on top. But in actuality, it was just made to look like that. Her thumbs were poking through self-made holes by the end of the sleeve.

Nodding in understanding that she will not win this, the girl put on Noelle's jacket, smelling vanilla and honey coming off of it. Noelle was looking the girl over and nodded. "Damn, I am good." She complimented herself. "Oh, I just realized, I never got your name. Since Fate decided to bring us together for some god-forsaken reason that I cannot understand. May I know what it is?"

The girl looked hesitant, as it she did not want to answer that, but did so reluctantly. "Yule, what's yours?"

"Yule." She tested. "Nice name, it's pretty. I like it. My name is Noelle. Nice to meet you, Yule." She held out her hand to Yule.

Yule took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you, too, Noelle."

Yule, in her hurry to hide from this person, did not notice that a human could see her. She would notice sometime later, of course. When they shook hands, their fates intertwined together in what is going to be the plot of this story.

**_SORRY! I know that it might be reeeaally cliché right now, but I kind of needed the chapter to run like this for the story line. I have the whole story written out on paper and since it's a 4 day weekend here (well, yesterday, today and the normal weekend) I'll get to typing things up. I don't know when the next time I'm able to post is. Like I said, it'll be a little sporadic for now. Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it…_**

******_See Ya!_**


End file.
